Angel Cafe
by CastielsKiss
Summary: Destiel love story; Human!Cas, Non-Hunter!Dean, city living boys who just met wanted to get to know each other better.
1. Chapter 1

Today was a particular day. Usually the cafe was dead and empty, but today there were so many people here I wasn't able to remember any faces like usual.

People were running from the pick up counter to the door. Everything seemed to have sped up today. Out of every day that the cafe has been open, today was probably the only day I've been able to make over $30 - $40 within half an hour.

I ran the cafe by myself most of the time, unless I got sick which almost never happened. My sister Anna would fill in for me pretty much every time. Sometimes she would come in after hours to help me clean up, we'd usually end up talking for hours. Since today was overwhelming, she rushed in to help. The only problem was… I could only afford to have one cash register.

We would alternate with who was handing out the orders and who was taking them. Sometimes she'd make me take the orders of people who she thought I would look good with, I haven't been in a relationship since my Sophomore year in high school. I'm a college graduate now. I never paid much attention to the people Anna would "give" to me, whether it was because they weren't appealing or because there was some huge age gap. I just didn't like them.

While I was working on a large cappuccino to go, Anna threw her entire body at me.

"CAS!" The drink was safe, but it felt like my heart stopped. Her hands gripped my shoulders tighter then if an angel were dragging someone out of hell.

"God dammit Anna, how many times do I need to tell you not to do that?!" She smiled, flashing her teeth.

"A costumer has requested you." She giggled, her mouth next to my ear. I felt my face heat up, who requests someone to take their order? Her smile split her face in half.

I tried to sneak a look at who she was talking about. The line had grown noticeably shorter from the last time I looked. The cafe was still packed though, almost every table had two or more people there speaking to each other with joy on their faces.

The man standing there was watching Anna and I. He looked like he could have been a model. I would be surprised if he wasn't. His eyes were the first thing I noticed besides his smile. His eyes were kind of like Rapunzel's from Tangled. The little stubble on his face made him look sexier then I expected. His mouth cocked up a bit and I just knew he could tell I was checking him out.

My head shot back around and I could feel it heat up even worse then before. Technically Anna didn't give him to me, he wanted me, I think? Him requesting me sounded fancier though.

Anna hip-checked me out of the way, forcing me to tend to the man with princess eyes. She was faster at finishing orders then I was, so I figured it was better for her to be back there.

I shyly made my way in front of the register. His eyes were undressing me and peeling away every layer of skin on my body.

"Welcome to Angel Cafe, our special today is pumpkin pie. How can I help you?" The man smiled. My breath was out of me as if he punched me in the stomach with a hammer.

"I'll have the special with whipper cream and a hot apple cider." His voice made me melt. I tried to avoid looking up while I punched the buttons in.

"Cash or credit?" I kept my eyes down. Without a word, he pulled out a credit card and slid it towards me. I went through the card swiping as if I practiced it daily. "Here or to go?" I finally looked up at him and I could make out every detail of his face. He had on a leather jacket with a red plaid button up shirt underneath which made him look older then he probably was.

"To go." I watched his eyes scan me from head to toe and without another word, he walked over to the pick up counter, waiting for Anna to give him his order.

I could feel my cheeks go red whenever I would try to sneak a peak at him, he was watching me while I stood there trying not to seem weird watching the people at tables socialize.

Within the blink of an eye, the man was out the door and gone. I forgot to ask him his name. Regret filled my chest, but I wasn't sure why. I didn't know him. To me, he was just another stranger who came to get some food, and then leave to the comfort of his home or maybe go back to work. I pushed him out of my head and forgot all about it.

—

A few hours and the cafe was emptying. A person or two came up to get something on to go, but that was it. I watched everyone bundle up and leave.

Outside, all around the cafe were tall, colorful trees. Piles upon piles of orange, yellow, and red leaves were outside of every window. Fall was amazing. Perfect weather and the perfect time to wear hoodies without either sweating your balls off or freezing them off.

As things settled down, Anna and I began wiping down the counters and tables, cleaning out the blenders, and picking up extra things off of tables that people were to lazy to get themselves.

A middle aged looking women came in with a fussy five year old, buying him a chocolate chip cookie to shut him up quickly. Before ordering herself something and leaving. The cafe seemed to die after she left.

"So," Anna broke the silence around us. I wiped the ordering counter down quickly before turning around to look at her. She was just a few inches taller then me, but I always said it was because she always wore heels, and her hair was in a messy red bun on her head. She shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out a small folded note, handing it to me without saying anything. She pretty much skipped away to the back door where we kept all the extra stuff in case we ran out, which also led to a private parking lot.

I looked down at my hands, the note folded perfectly. I wasn't scared, really. I was more nervous then anything. My biggest question though was, who was it from?

"OPEN IT, DAMMIT!" I jumped and saw Anna watching me from the window in the 'workers only' door. I shot her a scowl before slipping my thumb under one of the folds.

I looked up to see Anna had disappeared from the window, almost seconds after I realized that, a car engine started and I listened to it leave. There were only two cars in the parking lot, and I know mine hasn't moved.

I sucked in as much air as my chest could hold before forcing the perfectly folded paper open.

My eyes weren't working properly. All I was able to do was stare at it, it felt like I forgot how to read. I couldn't process anything it said until I realized who it was from.

The man with the green eyes.

_Dean Winchester-_  
_I'd like to get to know you more, Castiel._

Dean.

His name dance around my head for a while before I snapped back to reality.

All the note had was his name. No number, no address, no place to meet him at a certain time, no other way to communicate with him.

You could almost hear my heart shatter. I mean, I didn't know him yet but I might've lost the only guy I've been interested in for a long time. At least he knew where I worked, right?

I nodded to myself for reassurance before folding the paper back up perfectly and sliding it into my pocket to look at later, like once I got off of work.

I took a deep breath, keeping in my happiness, and finished cleaning up. Maybe tomorrow will be another busy day and I'll get to see him again.

Dean Winchester…


	2. Chapter 2

I wrapped myself up before leaving the cafe. Fall nights were like winter mornings. You nearly freeze to death but you love it.

My apartment wasn't very far so I walked every day. I walked passed I don't even know how many closed shops. It wasn't very late, but I was on the side of town where they closed early if they didn't get many customers, which is the only reason I leave before six pm every night. Plus, walking home helped me save my money, not having to waste it all on gas every day for something not that far away.

The wind hit my eyes and made my trench-coat and scarf fling behind me. My eyes stung and began to water, but it calmed down when I was almost half way. I walked at a normal pace, listening to cars fly past, leaving bursts of wind and leaves in my direction.

Getting home was the hardest part. Once I got home I was free to do whatever I wanted. I could sleep or I could jack off to gay porn. I wasn't sure yet but whatever it was, I know I'd like it.

I got to the apartment doors, pulling my keys out. Just before I stuffed them into the lock, I stopped and noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

My hands slowly fell as I turned my head to see what was so out of place. I skimmed the entire wall, the household names were also there.

But there was something different about them and I couldn't put my finger on it.

Then I realized. There was a new name tag.

Winchester.

Right next fucking door.

It couldn't be the same person as the man at the cafe, I would've noticed if someone moved it, right? I mean they might be just renting it but still. Winchester couldn't be THAT uncommon of a name, right? I mean, that is a weapon company, wasn't it?

I stared at the name tag, did he know who I was when he came down there? My last name wasn't on my uniform and my household name was just my last name.

I finally realized I was standing outside in the freezing cold when I could be inside right now almost completely naked.

As I put the key in and went inside, the only thing that was going through my head was how this couldn't be real, this shit only happened in crappy romance movies.

I pushed my keys into my apartment door, but I didn't turn it. Instead I pushed my body against it and listened to whatever I could hear coming from the door that belonged to a 'Winchester'. Obviously I couldn't hear much, just small talk and babbling.

The door knob began to turn and I spazzed. I tried to turn the key but my hands got stupidly slippery. The door opened and I froze.

An extremely tall man with shoulder length brown hair walked out. He had a 5 o' clock shadow and looked exhausted from where I could see him.

As he walked past me, we exchanged smiles and small nods. Then I watched him walk out to a '67 Chevy Impala, get in, and drive away. But he didn't lock his front door. Either he didn't have very expensive things, or he wasn't alone.

Of course the second option got the best of me and I began to over think it. But I wasn't going to stay to find out.

I almost slammed my door shut, terrified I'd end up seeing the other Winchester hiding in there, maybe he was getting his face caressed because that face was made my angels or something.

No Castiel, Shut up.

I walked over to my couch and dropped down onto my ass. The whole day spinning before me. It wasn't that much though so why was my head making such a big deal about it?

I sunk into the seat and sighed deeply.

What the fuck am I going to do if the man from earlier lives next to me.


	3. Chapter 3

The only good thing about owning your own cafe is that you get to decide when it opens. The second I had that decision, I made it no earlier then 11 AM.

The morning sun danced on my stomach with the lines my blinds were allowing it to have. I re-closed my eyes. I needed to relax, especially since it was only 7:30 in the morning. Why the hell was I awake?

I rolled off my back onto my side so the sun was unseen. My body was only partially covered my a thin white sheet. The sun warmed me up,despite how cold it must've been outside.

My eyes hurt from lack of sleep the previous night, having only slept maybe four hours terrified that the Winchester he met was living next door to him. I didn't need an alarm, which made each day better, I woke up every day before nine out of habit.

My day got even better when I realized that it was Friday, and the cafe was closed on weekends.

I opened my eyes weakly, watching the white wall of my one bedroom apartment. I knew I couldn't stay in bed all morning, otherwise I probably wasn't going to get up. Maybe someone was actually going to come to the cafe today.

I smiled at my thought, knowing how unlikely that was. I closed my eyes, laying in bed for a few more minutes before pushing myself up. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, slouching worse then a teenage boy in a high school class room.

I forced myself to stand up and stretch, a yawn escaped my mouth and I dropped back onto my butt. I looked down at myself, my plain white shirt was tangled up around my torso.

I huffed and got up, wrapping my blue robe around myself and loosely tying it. The front of it wasn't closed all the way, who was going to see me at eight in the morning, I was careless early in the morning.

As I walked out of my room, my living room and kitchen were connected with large windows running around on each wall. The rooms were littered with warm light rays that would touch my bare feet every once-in-a-while while I moved to the kitchen to make coffee.

The process of making coffee was an every day thing for me now. It took a matter of seconds, not including the making OF the coffee.

I poured my cup about three-quarters of the way to the top before filling the rest of it to the brim with vanilla creamer. I raised to delicious smelling drink to my mouth, the only sound in my apartment was the soft sound of birds singing their soft melodies outside the window.

I swallowed enough to the point were it wont spill if I wasn't being careful. A loud BANG BANG BANG on my door made me jump almost as badly as Anna had when she gripped my shoulders. Thankfully the drink didn't spill when my arm twitched up quickly.

I made my way to the door in a slow stride, taking down more coffee as I walked. I opened the door, but no one was outside. I stepped out a little and my foot kicked a little box just outside my door.

"Oh..." I spoke to myself, bending over to grab the box.

"Oh, hello Castiel." The deep voice soared through my ears, my heart beat quickened, and I think I got a little hard. I bolted right up, my robe coming undone from the speed and my bacon covered boxers being exposed.

My face flushed bright red as I looked down at myself then back up at him. It was the guy from the cafe, Dean Winchester.

"Uh.. Hey, um, Dean." I stumbled over my words, making my face even hotter. He cocked his smile up a bit, his eyes showed some sort of form of happiness and that made me happy. "Um, I just got a knock and this box," I held it out a little before pulling it back to my chest. "I just woke up." My voice sounded a bit ashamed. Dean just laughed and watched me. I felt a smile creep back onto my face as I watched his face broke in half with a perfect smile.

He had a nice jawline and cheek bone height. Freckles littered his face and all the body I could see that his black suit wasn't covering. They stuck out more on his nice lightly tanned face. His teeth were almost perfectly white.

"Nice to know we're living next to each other now, maybe I can finally get to know you." He winked before walking past me. "I'll see you later Castiel, I've got to get to work." I watched his back as he walked out to that impala from the night before. His hand went up as a wave.

"Ok, bye." I replied more to myself then to him. I watched as he pulled out and left without another trace. If the car was here, then the tall man I saw must've been in his room right now. I turned to look at the door, staring at it for to long.

I blinked myself back to life before looking at the box and sighing, walking inside and closing my door behind me.

I was careful walking to the kitchen to set the box down, not wanting to spill the hardly drunk coffee that sat on top of it. I sent the box next to the sink, grabbing my cup and swallowing down a lot of coffee to get my desert dry mouth wet again.

I watched the box intensely, almost as if I expected it to get up and run away from me. There was no return address on it, just Castiel Novak written in large letters in what was probably sharpie.

I drank some more, contemplating what to do next. I set the mug down and stared at the box a little longer before grabbing a steak knife and stabbing the tape keeping it closed. I ran the knife between the flaps before forcing open the box.

I picked up the first thing I saw, a note. Sealed with a wax seal, how fancy. The seal had the letter W on it and the only thing I could about that started with a W was Winchester.

My throat choked me again and I took down whatever I had left of coffee before sticking my thumb under the flap an popping it open gracefully. I pulled the letter out of the envelope and read it slowly and carefully.

'Hello Castiel, as you probably know already, this is from Dean Winchester, your neighbor.' I knew it. That stupid half smile burned into my brain like a bad swear did to a 4 year old child. 'I told you I wanted to know you, I hope I run into you before I leave for work this morning to see you again, I get off work at eight-thirty tonight and I was hoping you were free tonight.' I felt a smile curl up onto my face, as I continued to read. 'If you are free, knock on my door, my brother will be out tonight, no need to be afraid.' My mouth opened to show my teeth as I smiled even more.

I put the letter down, looking into the box to see the other stuff in it. I pulled up a box, opening it to find chocolates with peanuts. He had to talk to Anna because no one knows how much I love little chocolates with peanuts on them. I popped one into my mouth and reached into the main box, the only thing left in there was a drawing of a British style tea cup with wings on each side and a halo above it. At the bottom, he signed it with a note. 'I noticed you don't have a logo for your cafe, I was hoping this would work.'

Angel Cafe with a coffee cup as an angel? Why I never thought of that, I don't know. I rested my hands on the counter and moved my lips to the side of my mouth, engrossed in deep thought.

Minutes passed before I ran into my room with the logo design. I dialed Anna's number as I pulled on jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Hey Anna? I might need some help." I paused for only a few seconds, not giving her time to reply. "I have a logo for the cafe and I need help getting them made so I can put them up." She laughed and agreed. "Oh and Anna?"

"Yes Cas?" I smiled and buttoned my pants.

"Do you wanna work with me full time?" I could hear the smile in her voice as she replied.

"Of course, I would love that."


	4. Chapter 4

Seven forty rolled around and Anna and I were just chilling behind the counter. She was filing her nails while I was having a mini panic attack knowing I should probably head home now, or at least soon, so I wouldn't miss my chance at getting with Dean.

I noticed Anna eyeing me with an eyebrow raised up. "So," I actually looked up to her and noticed her eyes drop. "Whats got your nerves in a box?" Her mouth curled up a little bit.

"Okay well..." I chewed on my bottom lip for a little bit before jumping off of the ordering counter and leaned against it instead. "Do you remember that guy, who came to the cafe a while back?"

"Yeah, cowboy kinda? Um... really bright green eyes?" A small smile spread across my face at the thought of his eyes.

"Well... I found out he lives next to me." She gasped and jumped up.

"Are you serious!? Like RIGHT next to you or like a house by your apartment?"

"Literally the apartment next door." She laughed at me.

"Cas, that can't be possible! That kind of stuff only happens in movies." I threw my hands up.

"That was my exact thought! But nope, sure enough he lives there with his brother I think." She eyed me and stopped filing her nails.

"Well, how do you know its him and not just his brother?"

"Ugh, because! He left a box at my door this morning, and I ran into him while he was on his way to work."

"What'd he leave you?" She frantically asked me.

"He left a box of nutty chocolates-"

"Those are your favorite!"

I coughed, "Yes, Anna, I know. Then the cafe logo." I motioned for the new logo that plastered the side of the buildings window.

"HE drew that and you didn't tell me? Cas! What the hell! You need to tell me this kind of stuff!"

"And he wants me to come to his house tonight at eight thirty-ish..." I said more to myself then to her.

"Cas! That's in like," She checked the clock. "half an hour!" She started pushing me towards the door. Compared to her, I was tiny. She was thin but she worked out a lot and I never worked out, so to her it was like pushing a new born kitten.

"Anna, Anna!" I twisted around and she stopped. "I don't know if I should go..."

"CAS! ARE YOU SERIOUS! Get out, I can close. Go or else I'm getting a bulldozer here tomorrow and destroying your only way of getting money." I sighed and gave in as she put my jacket onto me, buttoning it up even.

She patted my chest. "Now, when you get home, you need to change and get prettied." She ruffled my hair. "Now go!" I walked out, the cold autumn night air hitting my face and legs, my hands were safely held in my pockets. It smelled amazing out, leaves rustled around me every time the wind picked up even a little bit.

I walked slower then usual, not wanting to get home to early, only to be waiting around. Waiting around caused my anxiety to spike. The sound of cars driving by calmed my nerves down, all that drifted into my ears were natural sounds like listening to hard rainfall while reading your favorite book, especially good if you're reading a John Green book.

Getting to my apartment was the easy part, the second I got in and got to my door was when my anxiety came back.

"Dammit Cas..." I said to myself, under my breath. "You can do this..." I took a deep breath and let myself into my own apartment, taking off my jacket and going straight to my room. There was still ten minutes, and he probably wont get here until later then eight thirty. I kept that in mind and slowed down.

I quickly undressed myself tried to find my best looking outfit. I wanted to be dressed up, just not to dressed up, but I also wanted to be more casual, just not to casual. As I threw everything out of my closest, not being able to find anything, I dropped onto the ground, hitting my butt harder then I meant to.

I looked down at my floor covered in clean clothes, shirtless with my pants unbuttoned. I picked through the clothing around me, not being able to find anything. My head perked up and I looked at my open door. My living room had no carpet, so hearing something slide under my door wasn't hard.

I was so used to hearing the apartment main doors opening that I must've not even noticed it.

But I did notice the little folded up note and dark shadows move away from my door, then the sound of the door next door opening. I hesitated before getting up and walked over to pick it up.

I took a deep breath and popped it open. 'Hope you're still up for tonight.' The smell of leather was all over it, I figured he must've kept it in his pocket or something. I didn't even realize how late it had gotten.

"Fucking..." I half jogged back to my room and grabbed the first shirt I saw. Of course it was a white button-up. I pushed the bottom under my pants, thankfully not wearing jeans tonight.

I didn't button it up all the way, just enough to wear I can through a loose tie over it so it looks good. I checked myself out in the mirror, ruffling my hair a bit before shrugging, slipping on my dress shoes, and leaving my apartment.

I locked it behind me and went over to Deans door. I inhaled and exhaled hard, holding my hand in a fist to knock but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"You can do this..." I looked down, my arm dropping. "Ugh, I hate myself..." The door opened.

"Well that's not good." I blushed, the deep voice like water going down a dry throat. I looked up to meet the mans face.

"Uh, hi." I stuttered almost. "Sorry I didn't, uh... mean for you to hear that." I forced a smile onto my face before it disappeared and I looked down at my hands as my fingers peeled the skin around my nails from anxiety.

I saw a smile creep onto his face, "Its alright, I understand." He motioned for me to come inside, I puffed my chest up and walked in.

He house looked similar to mine, which was obvious, "Wow..." I ran my hand over the back of his couch.

He closed his door and raised his eye brows to me. "What?"

"Oh nothing, your living room has carpet, mines wood." We exchanged silent laughs before silence took over.

He coughed, "Do you want to go out and get some drinks?" I smiled a little, feeling comfortable.

"Sure, mind if I grab my coat before we leave?" He shrugged and motioned back towards the door. As I got closer, he opened it for me. "Are we taking your car or mine?" He followed me as I went to unlock my door, pushing it open carelessly.

"We can take mine, if you don't care." I pulled my dark grey trenchcoat off my coat rack, half expecting him to make fun of me for having such a thin coat. Although he had a leather jacket over himself, doesn't leather get cold?

I buttoned it quickly, eyeing Dean waiting in the hall, shutting and locking it quickly in case he felt like I was taking forever.

"You ready?" Dean asked, wrapping his arm around my waist. He leaned down a little, "If we're going to be on a date then I'm going to treat you like one."

My face beat red hot fire at the feeling of his arm tightly around me. It had been a lot time since someone had done that with me. A nervous laugh rolled off my tongue as I tried to get comfortable against his body.

As we walked out, he held open every door for me and he even opened and closed his car door for me.

As he walked around to his side, I took in some features of the car. The seats were leather and they smelled just like him, comfort grew in my chest and I smiled a little to myself. The inside, and even the outside, looked highly manicured which probably meant this car means a lot to him.

He sat down and shoved the key in, not wasting time getting the heat on. "Sorry its so cold." He smiled at me, putting the car into reverse without looking. "I've never really lived in cold cities so my baby was all I needed." He slapped the dashboard and I giggled.

He was one adorable little shit.


	5. Chapter 5

When Dean had said 'go out to get drinks' I didn't think of him to actually bring me out to a bar. We pulled into a deserted looking bar with only two cars in the lot, not including ours.

He killed the engine and looked over at me. "I hope you don't mind a bar, I'm low on money and this place seemed always dead." He smiled at me.

"Yeah, it's whatever you want." I let myself out of the car, not wanting him to do it for me again. He got out after I closed the door and walked around the car to get him. I kept my hands shoved in my coat pockets, keeping them from freezing off. Dean copied my idea, keeping one arm out to wrap around my shoulders.

He looked down at me and smiled, I tried to smile back without blushing and looking away but I was unsuccessful. He pushed his mouth against my head when I looked away, not exactly a kiss, but close to it.

I let him drag me into the bar, a busty blonde bartender was behind the counter smacking her gum loudly, like one of those seventeen year old diner women except this women looked well over forty. Dean took his arm off of me to open the door, escorting me in as if we were at some fancy restaurant.

We picked two seats far, far away from an old man who looked like he wanted to try to rape me. I looked at him with concern, moving faster to catch up with Dean and grab his sleeve. I didn't want to do anything that would make him uncomfortable so I tried keeping things subtle.

He motioned for me to take the seat next to him as I saw the blonde come down towards us. She leaned heavily over the counter, clearly ignoring me and keeping all of her attention on him. I sat awkwardly next to him, dropping my hand from his sleeve and messing with the buttons on my coat.

Her shirt was low and she was obviously hoping for him to look down, I didn't check to see if he did or not. I could tell me was watching me though, knowing the girl wasn't taking her eyes off of him.

"What would you like, sweetie?" She spoke sweetly, at least that's what she thought. She sounded like shes been smoking for most of her life, I could even tell that, underneath her unnecessary amount of perfume, she was a smoker. I looked up and Dean smirked at her, taking my hand in his on my lap.

"Two blue moons for my boyfriend and I." The women looked horrified and disappointed at the same time. I kept my cool until she lazily pushed herself away from us. Once she had gone away, I stared at Dean with my jaw open.

"Boyfriend?" This was our first date, I don't remember agreeing to this!

But all he did was laugh and let go of my hand. "Oh calm down, Cas. I didn't want to just blurt out how I'm gay, I wanted to mess with her." He smiled and I couldn't help but return it. The women came back moments later, not even looking at us when she dropped the drinks in front of us.

I smiled a little to Dean, happy she was leaving us alone now. I didn't want her all over him while we were talking.

I put the cup up to my mouth, swallowing a few mouth fulls before putting it down to breathe. He was watching me smiling, not even having touched his drink yet.

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you smiling at?" His smile was contagious was all I could think as a smile slowly spread across my own face.

He held his hand up with his hand know. "You have really nice eyes." His voice was smooth like water. My face heated up and I swallowed down more beer in hopes to hide myself. He laughed at me. "I hope you don't find that strange, I just realized how nice they are."

My eyes did get complimented quite a lot due to how purely blue they are. It never crossed my mind as to why people liked them so much, I never found them very appealing. Of course, they were my own so why would I have?

He took his first sip, taking down more then I did when I first drank it. "You wanna stay here or go back to my place?" I forced down the rest of my drink, losing my interest in its taste. "I'm not ask for you to do anything for me, just hang out." He smiled sweetly, causing me to become much more comfortable then before.

"Yeah, we should go to your place." I pushed my cup away and watched as he took down the rest of his, taking a deep breath after and getting up. He left a twenty, not bothering to look at the actual price, which was only five for each beer. Was he trying to show he was rich?

I shrugged it off and followed him to his car, realizing how little time we spent in there. "Actually," I piped up just as he opened the drivers door. He stopped to look at me. "I wanna go somewhere, do you wanna stop at the store and grab a six pack or something?" I shrugged uncomfortably, playing with the ends of my sleeves.

He laughed. "Where ever you wanna go Cas is good to me." He plopped down into the seat, starting the car engine. I looked down and smiled, getting into the passenger side door.

It was only a few minutes waiting in the car while Dean ran in to grab some beer for our night together. I requested anything that wasn't blue moon or spotted cow. He brought out two six packs of Heineken in each hand, I happily took the two and held them as I directed him to a lake just outside of New York City, wanting desperately to get out recently but never given the chance to.

We pulled up and he killed the engine once more. I smiled as the soft playing of Metallica turned into the silence of a lake in the dead of night. I noticed Dean watch me as I got out and leaned up against the front of the car, setting the six packs onto the hood.

He followed my movements and almost jumped up onto the hood, patting the spot next to him. I looked at him, almost seeing if he was being honest, when he patted it again I carefully pushed myself up.

We were both relaxed against the windshield when we popped open two bottles and clinked them together. I held the bottle next to me as I relaxed myself even more, closing my eyes and taking in all the sounds around us.

"Where'd you get the name Cas?" I blurted out, almost shocked at myself.

"Just something that popped into my head I guess. Why? Is something wrong with it?"

"Heh.. No, I like it." I looked up at him. "Besides my sister, no ones called me it so I was trying to figure out if you heard her say it or something."

"Who's your sister..?" His head cocked a little to the side and I laughed.

"The red head girl who works at the cafe with me."

"Oh!" Realization struck him face. He took another sip of his beer, looking out at the lake. A few seconds after, he looked at me. "I thought that was your girlfriend or something, but I noticed you checking me out while you took my order." He winked at me and I knew my face was beating red now.

I downed the beer I was on and opened another, wanting to drink away my embarrassment.

We were silent for a long time, occasionally asking each other about the other, that didn't start until we each had at least three beers. As we consumed more and more beer, we got more and more comfortable with each other.

We were soon down to the last two beers, we didn't notice until we popped them open and the pack fell off the car. I giggled at it being a bit drunk, whereas Dean seems completely sober. I didn't drink a lot so having six was a lot for me.

"Hey Dean?" He looked down at me.

"Yeah?"

"Was this... a date..?" I hesitated on asking, terrified of what his reply was going to be.

"If you wanted it to be, then yes." I smiled and sat up, moving closer to him. My drunk mind took over, and I couldn't help myself.

"Can I try something?" Dean knew I was drunk though.

"Cas, are you sure you want to do this?" He held my face with one of his hands and I bit my lip smiling, nodding my head quickly. Of course I wanted to, did I ever have the confidence for doing this? No, so I was going to take this opportunity.

I pushed my mouth against his, having not had someone like this in a very long time. I missed it, a lot. I heard his beer as it fell off the car and shatter just so he could put both hands onto my face.

I licked his bottom lip slowly, getting into his lap without thinking. His hands moved from my face down to my waist, I took one of my hands and pushed them farther down so he could squeeze my ass, which he gladly did.

I felt sobriety coming back each mindless opened mouth kiss we did. Finally I couldn't take it, I rubbed my crotch against his, hearing a slight moan come from his mouth into mine. I smiled wickedly, sticking my tongue into his mouth, dying for a taste.

We twisted our tongues together as it got more and more heated. I was pretty much riding him when his moans got louder. I pulled away and moved my hands down to his crotch, slowly undoing his pants.

"Cas... We shouldn't... Not here..." I grabbed his dick from outside of his pants, causing him to close his eyes and put his head back, moaning. He pushed my hand away and I stopped. "Cas, please." He pulled my body closer and we shared a long kiss. "I don't want you to do this right now." He smiled and I gulped down fear.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, terrified. I looked up into his eyes. Oh how I loved them so much.

"No! No, you were pretty damn good honestly, but I don't want anything you'll definitely regret tomorrow morning." I looked down and grabbed his jacket zipper, nervously playing with it.

"Okay, yeah I understand..." I said quietly. He took my face in his hands and pulled me into another kiss.

"Do you want to spend the night tonight?" I smiled at his attempt to spend more time with me, even though I lived right next door.

"Sure..."

"Alright," He smacked my ass playfully before gently pushing me off. I got off the hood and we were soon on our way home, not bothering to clean up our mess.

It didn't take long to get home, he helped me into his apartment, dropping me into his bed. I forced my shoes off and he helped me get my coat off. I fell asleep quickly, leaving the rest of my outfit on while curled up under the blankets.

I woke up around three, only being asleep for maybe four hours. I sat up, Dean was soundlessly sleeping next to me. I smiled tiredly and got up, getting completely undressed, leaving on my boxers and my shirt, but keep it open.

Before I fell asleep, I curled myself up against Deans side figuring it was fine after everything that happened not long ago. I closed my eyes, ready for sleep. Right before I fell asleep though, something started to move.

"Goodnight, Cas.." Dean wrapped me up in his arms and held me closely. I'd never slept better then I did that night.


	6. Chapter 6

BANG! BANG! BANG!

That's all I could hear, loud banging pounding from ear to ear. I barely got my eyes open before I knew I had spent the entire night with Dean. His bed smelled just like he did, and I couldn't get over that. I smiled deeply, gripping at everything I could and shoving it to my face so I could just swim in it.

The pounding stopped and I heard mumbling coming from the living room, the sound of sizzling filling my ears now as well as the sent of pancakes. I didn't take Dean as the kind of breakfast-in-bed-the-next-morning type of guy. I pushed myself up, my eyes sleepily open, glaring at the door that was barely open.

The mumbling stopped and the door closed. I gave up on caring what was going on, knowing it was probably someone Dean knew, probably his brother or something. I sunk back into his sheets not seconds before he pushed open the door. "Cas?" He mumbled, walking towards me. I had my head facing away from the door. He sat down on the bed next to me, leaning over and kissing the side of my head lightly.

I looked up at him innocently, hoping he wasn't about to kick me out. I could still barely open my eyes at this point. "Good morning." I smiled, returning the kiss onto his cheek.

"Uh, you have a visitor." He said, taking my hand and entwining our fingers, rubbing my head with his thumb lightly. I looked at him, highly confused. "I think it's your sister...?" He mumbled, I rolled my eyes before closing them and slumping down, face first, into the pillows.

"Tell her to go away!" I yelled, still barely able to be heard.

He hesitated, "She's in the living room..." I groaned loudly and stayed laying for a minute before rolling out of bed as Dean got up and walked out, scrambling to tend to the breakfast he had forgotten about. I stood up, buttoning some of my shirt up, just enough so I wasn't completely naked in front of my sister.

I walked out into the living room, scratching my head and yawning so big I almost fell over. I smiled at Anna hoping that would make her anger go away. She sat straight up on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest tightly and her legs crossed even tighter as if one of the gay guys in the house hold was planning on looking up it.

The second she saw me her body bolted up and she stomped towards me. My eyes flicked to Dean, who had his back to us while he was flipping pancakes and trying to turn bacon over without messing up. I looked back at Anna who was only inches from my face now, snapping me awake. She was older, but she was quite a few inches shorter then I was so she wasn't completely terrifying, I still towered over her. It was pretty funny honestly.

"What the hell do you this you're doing?!" She was scream-whispering, just quiet enough for Dean not to hear but loud enough to show how angry she was with me.

I shrugged for lack of better words. "I dunno, I got drunk last night and-" She didn't even let me finish. Her eyes were almost popping out of her head now.

"He got you drunk!?" There was so much emphasis on the word 'drunk' I thought it was going to eat me like a lion would. "Cas! I told you to have fun! Not get drunk and sleep with a guy you literally just met!" I straightened my face so I looked stronger.

"Anna, you are not my mother. I will do what I want, I'm older now, I am not a child anymore. And, for the record, we didn't sleep together, okay? I just spent the night." She huffed in anger a few times, at a loss for words, before spinning around and stomping out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

I stared at the door for awhile, not even noticing the fact that Dean jumped at the sudden slam, dropping a pancake onto the kitchen floor. "Shit..." I walked over to him, giggling as he struggled with getting the burning thing off the floor. He finally decided to use the spatula and tossed it, throwing the spatula into the sink and smiling at me, turning the stove burner off and setting the pan into the sink too. "I hope you don't mind eating alone, I didn't make enough for both of us."

I slid over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist while he had his back towards me. I leaned into him, pulling him closely to my body wanting to never let go. He covered my hands with his own, entangling our fingers together. I got up onto my tippy-toes and kissed his ear, "I don't mind as long as you lay with me." I left a trail of kisses from his ear to the back of his neck before just holding my mouth against his back.

He gently pushed me off of him to turn around and pull my into an unexpectedly deep kiss. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss when I wrapped my arms around his neck because he grabbed me and pulled me up onto the counter, taking his place between my legs. I scooted closer to him, forcing my tongue past his teeth as he grabbed my ass at the perfect pace. Not to fast, not to slow.

I started moving my hips into his and he laughed, ending the kiss slowly, pushing our heads together. "Slow down there, I haven't even given you breakfast yet." I huffed childishly after he moved, knowing I had to jump down. He waited until I did before handing me my plate of three pancakes and only a few slices of bacon with two toasted breads.

I made my way over to the couch once more, sitting down carefully, not wanting to spill anything, setting the plate down onto the coffee table as he handed me a mug full of what smelled like hot green tea. I took a sip, choking on how hot it is before setting that down too so Dean could get into a comfortable position without causing me to drop anything hot on myself.

The entire morning was surrounded by feeding Dean food while pretending to pay attention to whatever was playing on the tv. No matter how many times he said he wasn't hungry, I still pushed my food into his mouth and he took it without caring.

The only thing I noticed, not at the time obviously, was that Sam wasn't there. I hoped Dean didn't kick him out into a crappy motel for the night thinking he'd get laid. But the more I thought about it, the less likely that would be.

I tried to get Dean to get me off, but he told me no. I was utterly confused as to where his brother was.


	7. Chapter 7

I uncapped my chap stick nervously, rubbing my lips swiftly before popping the cap back on and shoving it back into my pocket. This was a habit I had started in high school and just never got out of.

I watched Dean, nervously as he undressed to get into the shower. He insisted I join him but all I could say was I would think about it. He tugged his shirt off over his head, throwing it aside onto the bedroom floor. I watched from his bed, slumping again, another bad habit I had developed into my life. He looked over his shoulder at me, a grin peaking its way onto his face. "You just going to sit there and stare or are you joining me?"

The shower was running for a lot longer then it needed to be, he probably waited so long hoping I'd get in with him. Dean was only wearing boxers now, rolling a towel around in his hands. I sat up straight and teased him gently, unbuttoning my shirt slowly while biting my tongue lightly and winking. He laughed loudly, turning towards the bathroom. Steam billowing out as he opened the door.

My smile faded and I sighed, looking down at myself, blowing up to push hair out of my face effortlessly. I looked around, hearing the shower door slam into the wall to show it was closed. I bit my nails a little trying to figure out what I wanted to do. I threw myself up, making a last minute decision to enter the bathroom, unconsciously grabbing a towel on my way in. Of course I lived next door, but showering with someone else was a lot more fun.

I knocked carefully before opening the door and peeking in. "Dean...?" I heard a small laugh.

"Cas! Come in and join me!" He shouted over the sound of running water that seemed to be the only this to listen to. "It's warm and it feels amazing." He moaned in delight and I pulled off my shirt, maybe he'd let me do what I wanted to do the night before.

I stood in the bathroom, picking at my nails in just my boxers. Dean pulled the shower door open a little and looked around it, a huge grin growing when he saw me. He motioned for me to come in, and I nodded. "Don't be scared, I only bite a little." Dean winked before sliding back into the shower. I could easily see the outline of his body and his skin color showed through the ripple like glass.

I stripped out of the rest of my clothes and walked over to the shower. It's been awhile since I'd showered with someone else, I thought unconsciously to myself. I pushed open the door and stepped in. I didn't exactly consider Dean and I a couple, more like two guys who wanted to fuck around with someone new. Dean had his back to me, his face was under the shower head, letting the water take over his body and I couldn't help but stare at him. His body looked fantastic while water ran down it. His back was arched and I pictured how it would look if I could make it arch like it was while in bed, my eyes wandered down to his lower back and I couldn't help but stare at his ass. It looked great in pants but it looked better without anything on it. I bite my lip and moaned a little, not even realizing how hard I was until Dean turned around and grabbed me.

I moaned and almost fell back but he moved closer, grabbing the small of my back and holding his body close to mine. "I didn't expect you to come in..." He whispered, nipping at my ear in the process. He pumped once and it made me painfully horny. He pushed me backwards into the wall, hands on either side of my head as if he was trying to pin me down.

I pleaded with my eyes, desperately wanting him to touch me more. He pushed his mouth against my neck, kissing, nipping, and licking, I knew he was marking my skin with purple bruises and I didn't even care anymore.

He rolled his hips into mine, another moan escaping my lips as our cocks ran against each other. "Dean... Fuck..." With one hand, I pulled at his soaking wet hair, with the other hand I marked his back with my almost nonexistent nails. I felt him smile against my jaw as he moved his mouth closer and closer to mine until we finally met, mostly because I forced his mouth onto mine.

I couldn't wait any longer for him, he was being a tease and I couldn't handle it. The water pounded onto his back, hitting me in the end. I started jerking myself off moaning harder whenever Dean decided to roll into me again. My head was leaning on the wall while I arched my back to push myself harder against Dean, my mouth hung open a little and I felt him slip his tongue into my mouth, slapping my hand away and taking over for me.

I was moaning over anything now, dying to get off but wanting to hold it back for a better orgasm. "Let go, baby." Dean's breath against my neck was all it took. I let go onto his stomach, almost screaming being easily muffled by Dean's mouth. My body went limp, he had to hold me up so I wouldn't fall down. I smiled weakly as he kissed my cheek a little.

He helped me get clean, washing my hair for me and rinsing it so I could relax. While I was soaping my body, he jerked off behind me so he didn't end up with blue balls or something and I felt bad not doing it for him. But he protested when I offered telling me I needed to get cleaned and he'd rather watch me orgasm for years before getting himself off, commenting on how hot I looked when I came.

I couldn't help but blush deeply, getting a kiss on the head as a reply. It went from hot to cute within seconds and my stomach began to fill with butterflies.

Our shower was over soon and we helped each other out, he dried my hair quickly by rubbing his towel all over my head, making me feel like a furry wet dog. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he pushed his mouth over mine.

I started giggling like a little school girl, making Dean smile against my mouth. Dean walked out of the bathroom, wrapping his towel around his waist again. I copied him before dropping down next to him.

I jumped up, "Cas, relax. I don't care if the couch gets wet." He grabbed my hand and pulled me back down, turning the TV on to show some reality show with women screaming.

I relaxed back down next to him, still trying to not get the couch wet.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a few weeks. A few weeks since Anna's spoken to me, a few weeks since I've slept in my own apartment, a few weeks since I've left Deans side. After the shower thing, we haven't been the same. I was more attaching, wanting to somehow always touching him, whether it was finger tip touching or full gripping onto shoulders and slamming our hips into each other.

I found out Sam didn't live with Dean, they were just very close, and the night I saw him drive away with Dean's car was because Dean was working on something for work so Sam offered to drive to the store and pick him up some things to eat seeing as Sam takes the bus everywhere because, I quote, is a 'hippie freak who wants to lower the risk of gassy blah blah in the air.'

Anna hadn't showed up for work after she stomped out of Dean's apartment, Dean visited the Cafe often and gave me money, even though I refused. He claimed that just because he was sleeping with the owner didn't mean he should get a discount.

We never really made it official either, it just kind of happened. We didn't want to be away from each other anymore. We helped each other get dressed in the morning, I couldn't help but check him out whenever he was walking out the door because damn his ass looked amazing in a suit.

Every morning he'd give me a stupid smile and a light kiss on my cheek before strutting out, leaving me to curl up under the blanket with the rest of his barely sipped coffee to wake me up. The worst part about Angel Cafe is that I had those few costumers who came daily, as if it was stitched into pavement in their routine, so I wasn't able to just not show up.

I locked Dean's apartment behind me as I made my way over to my apartment, I wasn't going to bring my work uniform into his apartment. Mine was for the working me, the careful, quite, Castiel who hadn't the world and everyone walking on it. Dean's apartment gave me a kind of... rush. A rush I haven't felt in a long time. I become careless and horny, I want to do everything with him whenever I enter his apartment. It was like my apartment brought the saint into me, but his brought out the devil in me and, to be frank, I much preferred the devil to take over.

I walked to work like always, fall was being winter very fast and I had to bundle up even more. I stole one of Dean's hoodies to make sure the warmth stayed with me in the freezing cold of a frosty morning. Don't get me wrong, I loved winter, but when you have to walk to work to lower your pay on gas, it kind of fucking sucks. Sometimes I'd drive to work but then I'd just leave my car in the parking lot for weeks at a time, not even bothering to make sure anything was stolen.

This morning was different. I hadn't brought my car home since I'd driven it to work the first day I met Dean and I thought about bringing it home tonight, change things up a little. But that wasn't the only thing that changed that day. I walked into the cafe and went into the kitchen without thinking, I needed my apron in case something spilled.

Sitting on a pile of coffee bean bags was Anna, filing her nails and watching me with the most pissed off look I'd ever received.

"What?" She snapped at me. I didn't realize I was staring at her until it was to late. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. "I came to talk about how stupid you are."

"Are you serious, Anna?" I wasn't yelling, but my voice was sterner then I expected.

"Uh, yes? Why wouldn't I be?"

"You stop talking to me for over a month and you think you can just waltz in here and say you need to talk to me? Why the hell didn't you do this before today? You know where I live! You know who I've been with this whole time!" I couldn't hold back anymore. She pissed me off just as much as I had her. She wasn't allowed to do this, this was uncalled for.

"Cas, I'm here to tell you how big of a mistake you're making." She paused and I knew she wasn't done. "And because I need a job." I rubbed my face from nose down, trying to relax the anger out.

"Really." Ever since we were younger she's always had to come to me for help, I was the older one and I needed to always make things better. I gladly would, without question! But it's gone to far now. "You're not getting the job back. I want my keys back."

"Fine." She threw the key and me and I caught it against my chest, stumbling back a little. "But you're being stupid Castiel." She still hadn't move. Wait, I lied, she crossed her legs and folded her hands over her knees. "You are spending to much time with this guy and you don't even know him!"

I couldn't help but express my disbelief. "You are joking, right? I've spent every day with him and you think I don't know him? Anna, I knew you were low, but I didn't think you were low enough to make me feel like shit for finally liking someone."

Anna huffed and I knew I won. She threw herself up and stomped out the back door trying to slam it but failed. I massaged my temples and turned around, grabbing the apron and tying it around my neck and hips. I didn't even need to think about it anymore, it was just a command thing now.

The day was slow but Dean brought some people from work with him today hoping it would cheer me up after texting him about how shitty it's been so far. They walked in laughing and it many more people then I expected to show up. I got stupid excited when he came over and winked at me, leaning over the counter seductively and motioning with his finger for me to bend down.

He smirked and I couldn't help myself. I bit my lip and bent down. He grabbed my tie and choked the air out of me but I didn't seem to notice until he loosened his grip and slide his hand down my side, trying to reach as far down as the counter allowed him to.

He bit my ear lobe lightly and flicked his tongue over my cheek a little before whispering, "You should wear a uniform more, you're getting me painfully hard right now." He nipped my jaw line. "I can't wait to see you tonight, baby. I have something big planned for us." His hand squeezed somewhere between my rips and stomach and I couldn't help but choke a little, getting slightly hard from his dirty talk.

He smirked that stupidly sexy smile and stood up straight. I straightened my tie and noticed his friends had settled at a large booth in the back corner. Did they know about us? Did Dean force them away just to tease me while I was working? I didn't care, Dean was here was I was happy again. I forgot all about Anna for longer then I needed.

He kept his hands on the counter, I grabbed playfully lightly with my fingertips just the feel his skin. It sent shivers down my spine and I smiled a little. I couldn't get enough of him and I wasn't sure why.

"I'll just order a nacho supreme and," He looked around the room while counting on his fingers how many people where with him. "seven mocha lattes." He smiled as if we just met and he wanted to score a date with me or at least get my number. (Guess he won, huh?)

He turned around slowly, not taking his eyes off of me. He knew I'd being it over to them if they all sat down, I was to nice to him.

The lattes barley took three minutes for me to make, it only took so long because I added two cherries and extra whipped cream to Deans, just the way he likes it. I brought over all the drinks while the nachos baked. I smiled at everyone and welcomed them to the cafe, happy to see some faces.

When I turned around I heard them all start talking, not even keeping their voices down while they talked about me. Obviously Dean hadn't told them we were together otherwise they wouldn't be saying how I was flirting with him by adding extra stuff to it. It made me happy to hear him tell them we were together, they didn't even flinch. The subject did change quickly though.

I brought over the nachos, not even grabbing anyone's attention except Dean's, who of course raised an eyebrow to me suggesting we leave for a few minutes and go around back and bang. I scrunched my nose up and stuck my tongue out, returning to the counter. I jumped up onto the back counter where it was always empty, still not sure how I could occupy it. I watched as they ate, trying not to stare and make it obvious that Dean and I were eye-fucking each other from opposite sides of the room.

They were there for a good half an hour before they all got up in unison and began walking out, Dean stayed behind and started cleaning their mess up. I rushed over and told him he didn't have to do it, I wasn't bothered with cleaning up customers messes.

He looked over his shoulder and, before I could look, pushed me hard against the table. He gripped my hands tight and pushed his hips hard into mine. I moaned louder then I meant to, but he muffled it with his mouth.

He put his mouth to my ear again and licked my jaw a little. "Stay at work late tonight, don't leave just pretend to close it down before I get here. Close all the shades and just wait until you hear me knock on the door four times, promise?" His quiet voice made my eyes roll back and hips roll forward. All I could think about was how hot it would sound if he did that to me while we were in bed together.

I bit my lip and nodded. He kissed me again before pulling his body away from me and squeezing my hand a little. "I'll see you tonight." He left without a word. I watched the car leave until it was out of eyesight and I tried to get my breathing correct again.

What the fuck was he planning for tonight.


End file.
